Percy's Lovers
by Foiler101
Summary: Percy has one hell of a quest to go on, one he will never forget and definitely enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Katie Gardner**

Percy was walking around camp, looking for something, or someone, to do. As he walked, he found himself wondering into the woods, but he didn't turn around, he just kept moving forward. After what seemed at least 10 minutes, Percy started to hear groaning and moaning, which immediately made him horny, and gave him an erection in the process. He followed the sound until he found the source: Katie Gardner was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Her shirt and pants were off, as were her panties, and her B cup bra barely contained her DD sized tits, and she was ramming a dildo into her pussy.

"Oh gods Percy, yes, yes. Oh gods! Your dick feels so good."

She was masturbating to him, which just turned him on even more.

"Ah fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh yes!" Her huge tits were jiggling slightly, which was beautiful sight for Percy.

And finally, Percy stepped out into the open.

"Hey Katie." She immediately stopped, and tried to cover herself.

"Percy! Um, please tell me you didn't see that." She said.

"I could say that, but I wouldn't be telling the truth." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry? If anything, I'm happy." Katie's expression changed from worry to relief.

"Really?" She said.

"Yep. With a body like yours, you can make anyone happy." He said, which caused Katie's expression to go from relief, to slutty.

"Well, in that case, would you like to get a closer look?" She said.

Without even giving a response, Percy lunged at her on the ground and gave her a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned. They embraced while they were kissing, and Percy loved the way her partially exposed tits felt against his chest. While they kissed, Katie's tongue licked Percy's lips, asking for entrance. When Percy opened his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance, and Percy's won. Without even realizing it, Percy grabbed Katie's enormous jugs, which caused Katie to moan into their heated kiss. Percy then let go of Katie's tits, and reached around and unclasped her bra, before tossing it aside.

Percy pulled away to gape at the now bare breasts, and was happy to see that they barely had any sag at all.

"You like them?" Said Katie in a slutty tone.

As a response, Percy latched his mouth onto her left nipple, and used his right hand to squeeze the right one. Katie moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Percy, oooo, oh yes." She said.

After about 5 minutes of sucking and squeezing, Katie push Percy away, leaving him with a confused expression.

"Percy, baby, I think it's unfair to me if you still have clothes on."

Percy immediately understood, and stood up and removed his shirt. Katie climbed to her feet and ran her hands over Percy's toned abs. She looked down and for the first time, saw the bulge in his pants, and then she gripped it.

"Well what do have here." She said with a purr, before getting down on her knees, unzipping Percy's pants, and watched his monster cock pop out.

"Wow Percy, it's huge. I can't wait to have this thing inside me." She said before engulfing Percy's entire dick, which caused Percy to let out a lasting moan.

"Oh Katie! Oh damn, Katie, oh that feels so fucking good!" Said Percy.

Katie continued to suck his cock until Percy said, "Katie, I'm about to cum!" Katie suddenly pulled off, leaving Percy disappointed.

"No no, you're not cumming yet." She said before rising to her feet and stated to undo Percy's belt.

He understood right away, and finish removing his belt on his own, before removing his pants and boxers in one motion. Percy quickly reached around, grabbed Katie by her amazing ass, and picked her up off the ground and pushed her up against a tree. Katie wrapped her legs around Percy's waist.

Percy rubbed the tip of his dick against Katie's pussy, which only angered her.

"Stop teasing me, and jam that thing in me already."

Without needing to be told twice, Percy rammed his cock into her surprisingly tight pussy. Katie screamed with pleasure when Percy started to pump his meat stick into her at high speeds.

"Oh yes, oh my Gods! Oh yes, ram my needy pussy. OH YES!."

As they fucked, Percy noticed that Katie's massive tits were bouncing up and down. Percy leaned down and shoved his face in between Katie's bouncing globes, which only added to the pleasure Katie was experiencing. After a while, when Percy felt like he was once again on the verge of cumming, Katie shouted "Take it out! Shove it in my ass!"

Percy did as he was told, and pulled out of her pussy and released her ass. He forcibly spun her around, had her bend over, and that's when Percy got his first real look at her ass: it was perfectly round and it had no sag at all. Percy gave it a good smack, which caused Katie to yelp in surprise.

Percy lined his cock up with Katie's hole, and without warning, rammed his entire 10 inches into her ass. As Percy mercilessly rammed into Katie's ass, she screamed in pain and pleasure.

"FUCK, FUCK! FUCKING RAPE MY ASS PERCY! PLEASE! YEAH, THAT'S IT! OH GODS!"

"Want me to cum… in your ass Katie?" he said as he thrusted.

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES!"

In no time at all, Percy shot a stream into Katie's ass, which caused both Percy and Katie to groan in ecstasy. When Percy pulled out, streams of cum oozed out of Katie's ass. They both collapsed to the ground, and cuddled up together, both very tired. They sat there for about an hour before Percy suggested that they get back the camp before anyone suspects anything.

They slipped back into their clothes, and walked back to camp while holding hands.

 _ **Please review, and I'll update soon.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Foiler101**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

 _ **For the record, I'm not proud of writing this, but I will finish the story regardless, and I have one Harry Potter sex story to write. The second those two are done, I'm never writing erotic sex stories again.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Foiler101**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sally Jackson

_**Sally Jackson**_

 _ **Contains Incest. Don't like, don't read.**_

Two days after Percy fucked Katie Gardner, Percy was driving to his mother's apartment. Her and Paul recently got divorced because Sally discovered he was cheating on her, so Percy thought he should go and keep her company. If only he knew what was going to happen once he got there.

After 20 minutes of driving, Percy was at the door of Sally's apartment. He knocked, and a few minutes later, Sally opened the door to see, with happiness, her son.

"Percy, oh it's so good to see you." She said before embracing him in a hug that last for a few seconds. Percy couldn't help but love the way Sally's O sized breasts felt against his chest, but his enjoyment was cut short when she pulled away.

When she turned around, Percy couldn't help but stare at her perfect ass, which looked amazing with her tight jeans on, and he started to get hard. Percy continued to stare at the ass until they arrived in the living room. Sally turned around and Percy quickly lifted his head up. Sally sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

"Sit down Percy, it's been a while since we last talked."

Percy sat down next to her, doing his best to hide his now bulging erection.

"So how have you been lately, mom?" Percy said.

"Oh, I've been okay, I guess, I'm just a little lonely ever since I spit up with Paul." said Sally with hesitation.

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear about that mom."

"So was I." she said while holding back a sob.

When Percy saw that she looked like she was on the verge of crying, he quickly gave her a hug, which she immediately returned. She cried into his shoulder for about ten minutes before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Percy, I've just been so…" she looked away from Percy and started to cry again, which caused her breasts to jiggle a little.

Percy quickly reached up, slightly grabbed Sally's chin and made her look at him again. He mumbled, "It's ok mom," and without even thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her full on the mouth. She was shocked at first, and Percy expected her to pull away, but to his surprise, after she got over her shock, she deepened the kiss.

They ended up making out heavily, and after about five minutes of heated kissing, Sally pulled away and said, "Let's go to my room," before she grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to her bedroom.

After Sally closed the bedroom door, she shoved Percy onto her bed, got on top of him, and continued their make-out session. After a while, Percy reached up and groped Sally's breasts through the fabric, which caused her to moan into the kiss. Sally quickly sat for a second, removed her shirt, practically tore off her bra, and Percy finally got a clear look at her glorious tits: they were indeed O cup, as Percy had thought, and they had no sag whatsoever. Percy ended up becoming entranced by the amazing sight in front of him, and Sally giggled.

"You can do more than stare at them, Baby." She said in a seductive voice.

At those words, Percy came out of his trance with a smile, and assaulted Sally's gigantic tits. Sally moaned with pleasure before she brought her hands up to the back of Percy's head as to make sure he doesn't stop. Percy continued to suck and fondle her tits for a good thirty minutes, before Sally finally felt the bulge in his pants. She pulled Percy's head away from her chest before she got off of him and kneeled in front of his crotch. She unzipped his jeans, and when she did, all eight inches of Percy's dick sprang out.

"Oh my gods, Baby, you are so much bigger than both Paul and your father." She said in a slutty tone, before she quickly undid his belt, removed his pants and boxers, and started to rub his shaft.

"Gods mom, that feels great." Moaned Percy.

"From now on, you either call me Sally or Mommy." She said with naughty grin on her face. Before Percy could respond, Sally leaned forward and started sucking on Percy's dick as if it were an ice cream cone.

"Oh damn. Oh Fuck, Sally, that feels amazing. Oh shit, shit, shit. OH GODS!"

She continued to blow him for 10 minutes before she decided that she wanted his dick somewhere else. She stopped sucking his dick and stood, and then proceeded to remove her tight jeans. Percy got even more turned on when he saw that she wasn't wearing underwear.

When her jeans were finally off, she once again shoved Percy so he was lying down. She climbed back on top of him, and aligned his dick with her entrance. She was about to lower, but Percy stopped her.

"Wait, Sally, now are you sure want to do this?"

A smile spread across her face before she leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled back, she said, "I have never wanted anything more, in my entire life, Baby." Right after she said that, basically fell onto Percy's dick, causing them both to scream with pleasure.

"Oh my god, Baby. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh shit, yes, YES!"

As she rode him cowboy style, her tits were bouncing all over the place. So to add to the pleasure, Percy reached up and grabbed her bouncing globes. Sally started to scream even louder, and Percy thought the neighbors would be able to hear them, but he didn't care.

After about ten minutes, Percy flipped them over to where he was on top, and started to fuck Sally in missionary position.

"Yes, YES BABY! PLEASE DON'T STOP! PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER! THRUST YOUR DICK AS FAST AND HARD AS YOU CAN! FUCK ME HARDER! AHH!"

"Ugh Sally, I think I'm gonna-Uhhh!" He thrusted three more times, then when his dick was all the way inside her, he shot his seed deep inside her.

A few seconds later, Sally came too, screaming loudly. Her juices squirted all over Percy's dick. Percy then pulled out of her, and they both cuddled up together on the bed.

"Wow, Baby, that was amazing. We so need to do this again, really soon." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I agree, but for now, let's get some sleep, I'm beat."

Sally nodded, and cuddled up together, they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Please put in the reviews, who you want me to right about next**_

 _ **Sincerely, Foiler101**_


	5. Chapter 5: Another Author's Note (Sorry)

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone, I apologize deeply for not having updated in a while, but my computer screen broke, and I couldn't access my files. But I have my computer back now, and I will have the next chapter up by, say, next Wednesday, at the very least. I love all you guys!

 _Sincerely, Foiler101_


	6. Chapter 6: Piper McLean

_**Piper McLean**_

Percy and Sally continued to fuck for the rest of the weekend before Percy had to return Camp Half-Blood, but before he left, he promised Sally that he would fuck her again soon. When Percy got back to camp, he decided to go to the arena and hack some dummies to pieces. When he arrived at the door to the arena, he heard the sound of a sword slicing through cotton and the sound of someone grunting from exhaustion, and he could tell the it was a girl.

He pushed the door open to find Piper McLean hacking away at a dummy with her dagger, Katoptris. Percy immediately noticed that while she was moving, her D sized breasts were moving around in her tight, exposing shirt, and the same could be said for her beautiful ass which was in a pair of _tight_ jeans. The sexy sight before him caused his dick to harden, again. What Percy also noticed was that she didn't look very happy.

"Hey Pipes." said Percy.

Piper stopped and looked back at where Percy was standing.

"What the fuck do you wa-," she stopped talking when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Percy. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's cool. What are you angry about?"

She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Jason cheated on me," she said bluntly. "I walked in on him fucking Drew."

The second she said that, she starter to sniffle, hinting that she was on the verge of crying. Percy rushed forward and embraced Piper in a hug, which she returned immediately with a fierce grip. Piper sobbed into Percy's shirt for what seemed like minutes, until Percy finally spoke.

"Hey, don't worry, the next time I see him, I'll make sure he won't fuck anyone ever again," said Percy. And to his relief, she giggled.

She pulled away from his chest, and Percy saw that she was still extremely beautiful even though her eyes were blood red from all her crying. For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, and then, out of nowhere, Piper smashed her lips against Percy's. He was surprised at first, but it wasn't long before he got over his shock. They made out for about ten minutes before Percy started to think that this wasn't a good idea. He pulled away from their kiss, and attempted to back away, but Piper quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"You aren't going anywhere," she said with a heavy seductive tone.

"Look, Piper, I really don't think we shou-" he didn't get a chance to finish because Piper began making out with him again.

At that moment, Percy decided that there wasn't any point in pulling away, so he started to kiss back with even more ferocity than Piper. After another ten minutes of making out, Percy grabbed Piper by her ass and lifted her off the ground, and when he did that, Piper quickly wrapped her sexy legs around his waist. Percy carried her to a large closet in the back corner of the arena where extra sets of armor were kept in. When Percy shut door behind them with his foot, he let go of her ass, letting her drop her feet to the floor. Percy pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, and began to roughly remove Piper's shirt, which she gladly helped him do. Unlike Katie and Sally, Piper was not wearing a bra, which Percy loved; her tits were D cup like Sally's (I know that I said she has O cup, but due to a comment from a fan, I've changed it to D cup).

Without even waiting for permission, Percy shoved his hands and face into the amazing gelatinous globes, which caused Piper to moan out in ecstasy. His hands groped each tit, while he was sucking and biting her left nipple. Piper grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him closer to her chest, which surprised Percy only for half a second. After five minutes of Percy manipulating Piper's amazing tits, she pulled him away from them, got down on her knees, and unzipped Percy's jeans. When Percy's 10-inch dick popped out, Piper immediately got a hungry look on her face.

After getting over how big Percy's dick is, she first licked the tip a few times, and then took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck. Damn, yeah Pipes, oh shit. That feels amazing. OH GODS!" said Percy.

Due to the fact that Piper was extremely skilled when it came to BJ's, it wasn't long before Percy's load blew, and Piper swallowed every bit of it. Percy grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet.

"I think it's only fair that you should taste mine," said Piper in the most seductive tone Percy had ever heard.

Percy grinned, and both him and Piper removed the last of their clothing. While Percy got his jeans off quickly, he couldn't help but stare as Piper slowly removed her tight jeans. He loved the sight of her now bear ass, and he loved it even more when he saw that she wasn't wearing panties. When she finally removed her jeans from around her ankles, she was facing away from him, and Percy quickly moved forward and grabbed her jiggly ass. Piper did nothing to stop him as he used his right hand to roughly squeeze her ass cheek, while his other hand reached around and rubbed her pussy lips, she simply moaned.

It wasn't long before Percy remembered the reason why they took off their pants. He spun Piper around, picked her up by her ass once again, and carried her over to the corner of the closet where he set her down on a huge trunk. He got down on his knees, and when he did, he marveled at home amazing Piper's pussy looked. Piper, who become very impatient, grabbed Percy's head and shoved it in between her legs, which caused her to moan very loudly.

Percy began eating Piper out in a very lustful, and it was making Piper scream at the top of her lungs.

"Oh fuck. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! YEEEEESSSSSSS, oh yeah, eat my pussy real good Percy! Oh Gods, I'm gonna…."

With one last yelp, she came all over Percy's face, which just made him hornier. Eager to keep going, Percy shot to his feet, grabbing Piper's ankles in the process, spread her legs wide, and rammed his dick all the way to the hilt. Piper screamed in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck so she could keep her balance.

"Percy, oh Gods! So good! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Harder! Harder!"

When Percy felt that he was on the verge of cumming, he quickly pulled out of Piper, making her whimper. Before she could protest, Percy forcibly spun her around and bent her over the trunk. He stared at her glorious for a moment before he started to grope it. It wasn't long before Percy lined his dick up with Piper's ass and teased the hole.

"Tell me what you want me to do." said Percy quietly into Piper's ear.

"I want you to fuck my ass until I can't walk!"

"Gladly."

Percy rammed his dick all the way inside Piper's ass in one thrust, and Piper scream out in pain. They stayed in that position for a little while, so Piper could get used to the feeling, and Percy reached around and started groping her amazing boobs so as to calm her.

"Are you ready?" asked Percy.

Piper looked back up at Percy and nodded slightly.

At first, Percy went slowly, then as Piper's moans went from moans of pain to moans of pleasure, he sped up. Percy pulled her up so that she wasn't hovering above the trunk, instead she now standing up and had both of her hands braced against the wall. While Percy was now plowing away into Piper's ass, he was still squeezing her breasts.

"FUCK ME PERCY! MY ASS FUCKING HURTS! FUCKING HURTS! KEEP GOING! KEEP FUCKING GOING! OH, FUUUUUUUUK! FUCK!"

"Yeah Piper, you like this baby?"

"FUCK YES! FUCK YES! FUCKING GODS YES!"

His thrusts became faster and harder, which made tears come down her cheek. In between thrusts, he spanked her ass, making small red marks on it. Percy lost control, calling her a filthy slut. Piper's reaction was not what he expected.

"YES! I AM A FUCKING SLUT! FUCK YOUR FUCKING WHORE! MORE!"

Percy lost track of how long they had been fucking, it felt like hours. Percy once again felt that he was about to cum, so he told Piper.

"CUM IN MY ASS! FILL ME UP!"

With one last thrust, he buried his dick all the way inside her and his load exploded. Piper gasped in pleasure. Percy still continued to grope her breasts as his huge load emptied into her. After about five minutes, Percy pulled out of Piper and finally let go of her boobs, but he quickly grabbed onto her thighs because she nearly collapsed. Slowly, they lowered themselves down onto the floor, and when they were finally lying on the ground, they cuddled up together.

"That….was…..amazing." gasped Piper.

"I agree." said Percy with a slight chuckle. "By the way, was that your first anal?"

"Was it that obvious?" said Piper.

They both laughed lightly. While they were laying down, Percy reached up and grabbed an old blanket of one of the shelves and draped over him and Piper. Within a minute, they both fell asleep.

 _Sorry I took so long. Here is a newsflash: Percy is bisexual, so the next chapter will be a gay one. Please tell me in the comments who you want me to pair Percy up with. I love you guys!_

 _Sincerely, Foiler101_


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello my friends. Here's an update: the next chapter will be of Annabeth and Sally, but Percy will not be in this one. And also, forget what is said about Percy being bi.

I'll update within a few days, love you guys.

Sincerely, Foiler101


	8. Chapter 8: Annabeth and Sally (No Percy)

_**Annabeth and Sally**_

 _ **(sorry if this chapter is a little long)**_ __

While Percy was fucking Piper's brains out, this is what was happening back at Sally's.

Sally POV

I was sitting on the couch with my right hand down my tight pants while I was using my left hand to squeeze my tits through my shirt, and while I was doing this, I was thinking about the amazing weekend I had with Percy, who left only a few hours ago, much to my displeasure.

I was on the verge of cumming when I heard the doorbell. Thinking it was Percy, I quickly got off the couch, went to the door and opened it, expecting to see my hot son, but instead, I came face to face with something just as hot: Annabeth Chase.

"Annabeth, honey it's so good to see you," I said, while trying my absolute best to keep my eyes on hers, rather than on her extremely noticeable cleavage of her rather large DD cup breasts.

"Hello Ms. Jackson, it's good to see you too," she said as she gave me a hug. And I'm just gonna say it; I loved the way our tits felt when they were smushed together.

"Please," I said as I (reluctantly) pulled away from the hug, "Call me Sally."

She simply nodded, and we just stood there for a few seconds before I decided to break the silence.

"So, Annabeth honey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sally, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by." she said with an embarrassed blush on her beautiful face.

"Well, I'm glad you did, I haven't seen you in a while," I said as I stepped to the side and gestured her to come in.

As she walked by, I glanced down and got a good look at her amazing ass, which was in a pair of tights, not unlike the pants I wore when Percy first came. I wanted nothing more to squeeze that ass as hard as I could, but I resisted. I closed the door, and locked it.

I started to walk back to the living room and I gestured for Annabeth to join me, which she did. We both sat down on the couch and silence came once again, and just like before I was the one to break it.

"So, Annabeth, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been good, I actually think I should be asking you the same question," she said with a caring look on her face. It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Oh, you mean with Paul and I," I said and she nodded slightly, "Don't worry, I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, I wasn't ok at first, but Percy came over for the weekend, and my time with him made me feel much better," I said with an unintentional naughty smile, though Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

Everybody POV

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Sally," said Annabeth

"Thank you Annabeth," said Sally, "Speaking of Percy, how are things between you two?" she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Annabeth blushed again before saying, "We, uh, we're doing great, actually."

"Are you ok," said Sally scooting closer to Annabeth, "You seem embarrassed."

"I, uh, well, Percy and I are doing great, like I said, but under special circumstances," she said with, to Sally's surprise, a naughty smile.

"What kind of circumstances?" asked Sally who scooted to sit _right next_ to Annabeth, now very interested.

"We um, we fuck other people," said Annabeth in a low voice.

Sally's eyes went wide open; she knew Percy was fucking other people, considering she was proof, but she didn't realize that Annabeth was as well.

"Really," said Sally, making her voice sound surprised, "What other guys have you fucked?"

Annabeth dropped her head and then muttered something under her breath.

"What," said Sally, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Annabeth looked back up and said quickly, "Percy is the only guy I've been with." Sally stared at her in amazement.

"So," said Sally slowly, "You're into girls?" her eyes were looking at Annabeth with a hungry expression.

"Yeah," said Annabeth reluctantly. And Sally, hearing Annabeth's tone, quickly reassured her.

"Oh Annabeth, you don't need to be embarrassed," she said, putting her arm around Annabeth's shoulders, "As a matter of fact, I'm into girls as well." At these words, surprise spread over Annabeth's face.

"You are?" asked Annabeth. Sally nodded before she started to rub Annabeth's leg with her hand that wasn't draped over her shoulders. Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Let me ask you something Annabeth; have you ever been with an older woman," said Sally, ignoring Annabeth's question.

"Um yeah, a-a few."

"Oh really, like who?" said Sally, whose hand was roaming towards Annabeth's crotch.

"Um, one of my old school's French teacher, oh she had a wonderfully tight body, I still keep in contact with her. My step mother, her and I often have fun when I visit. And Athena," said Annabeth, who was stating to enjoy Sally's roaming hand, which was now already slipping down Annabeth's pants.

"You slept with you own mother? Was she any good?" said Sally with a slutty tone, as she began to rub Annabeth's pussy through her panties. Annabeth moaned with pleasure.

"Oh gods, yes she was extremely sexy, her ass was beautiful and her tits were gigantic. Not unlike someone else I know." Annabeth said all this in between moans. Annabeth then grabbed one of Sally's D cup breasts. Sally giggled.

"Oh, someone's eager," said Sally as she pulled her hand out of Annabeth's pants, got in her lap, and brought her in for a heated kiss, which Annabeth returned hungrily. They made out for about 15 minutes, during which Sally had wrapped her legs around Annabeth's waist and began squeezing the younger girl's tits trough the fabric, while Annabeth had looped her hands around Sally and started groping her ass.

Soon, Sally was getting annoyed by Annabeth's shirt, so in one motion, she ripped the shirt right down the middle, opened it up, and tore off Annabeth's bra. While Annabeth was surprised at first, she soon decided she liked it, especially when Sally latched her mouth onto Annabeth's right nipple, while squeezing the other one as hard as she could. After about 5 minutes of Sally feasting on Annabeth's tits, she quickly got up out of Annabeth's lap and pulled her with her. Sally removed what was left of Annabeth's shirt, threw it to the side, and held her close.

"So, do you want to stay on the couch or go to my room?" asked Sally, who was now groping Annabeth's butt.

"I don't care; I just want this sexy body!" said Annabeth as she tried to snake her hand down Sally's pants, but Sally grabbed her wrist.

"My room it is then," said Sally before she dragged Annabeth to her room.

When they both entered Sally's room, she closed and locked the door, and took her own shirt off. And Annabeth was even more turned on when she saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sally didn't waste a second; she pounced on Annabeth, who fell backward onto the very same bed that Percy had fucked Sally only earlier that day. Sally pinned Annabeth down on the bed while they kissed with extreme passion, but Sally only stay on Annabeth for a minute before she quickly got off, stood Annabeth up, and yanked the blonde girls down to her ankles, which Annabeth stepped out of. And just like with her bra, Sally tore Annabeth's panties right off her body, and then jammed two fingers into Annabeth's pussy, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Mmmm, you like the way I touch your pussy, don't you, my little slut?" said Sally in a purring voice, while she added a third finger to Annabeth's pussy and began to once again massage her tits.

"Oh Gods, yes, oh FUCK. I love the way you fingers feel. OH! Oh my Gods! You're much better than my mother! FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Punish me Sally, punish your slut."

Sally then added a fourth finger, and eventually stuck her whole hand inside Annabeth's tight pussy. She also began slapping Annabeth's tits around. Soon, Annabeth was announcing she was about to cum, but Sally, who wanted to do something else, pulled her hand out before Annabeth could cum. Annabeth whimpered.

Sally quickly got on her knees, spread Annabeth's legs apart, and put them on her shoulders. Sally sat there for a second, staring at eh beautiful young pussy, before she shoved her face deep inside, making Annabeth scream her head off.

"OH GODS, Yes! Lick my pussy, lick it! OH FUCK, OH Gods Yes, that feels so FUCKING GOOD! I'M CUMMING!" She exploded onto Sally's face.

"Mmm, you taste wonderful," said Sally in a slutty tone as she got up and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a strap on.

She turned back towards the bed to see that Annabeth was dosing off. She quickly went over and smacked the girl's tits, causing her to jolt up.

"I'm not done with you yet," said Sally seductively, "Now go stand against the wall."

Annabeth did exactly what Sally said to do. Sally quickly removed her pants (she didn't have any underwear on), and attached the strap on to herself. She went up behind the girl and started playing with her amazing ass. She smacked so hard that a red hand print was left on the it.

"You like it when I spank your ass, don't you," said Sally, giving Annabeth a few more smacks.

"Yes, I love it. Punish me, I've been a bad girl," said Annabeth, earning herself three more spankings.

"Bad girls also like to get fucked up the ass. Is that what you want, you little slut, do you want me to fuck your ass?"

"Oh yes, please."

"Beg for it."

"Please Sally, fuck my ass. Fuck it until I can't even walk anymore." And with that, Sally lined the strap on up with Annabeth's asshole, and rammed all the way inside, making Annabeth scream louder than she ever has. To help her, Sally reached around and started massaging Annabeth's breasts. When Annabeth nodded, Sally began to slowly thrust back and forth into the girl's tight asshole. Slowly, Sally started to go faster and faster until she was going as fast as she could go.

"SALLY! OH GODS, FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS! OH GODS IT HURTS! BUT DON'T STOP, DON'T EVER STOP! OH FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

Sally continued to fuck Annabeth, still squeezing her amazing breasts, for about half an hour before Annabeth's orgasm hit; she exploded all over the wall for about five minutes before it finally stopped. Sally let go of Annabeth's breasts and pulled out of her ass before she led her back to the bed. When Annabeth was lying back on the bed, Sally climbed in with her, reinserted the strap on into Annabeth's pussy, pressed her chest against Annabeth's back, and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Sally reached around grabbed Annabeth's breasts before they both went to sleep.

 _ **10 pm that night**_

Annabeth woke up with her ass feeling sore. She turned over, expecting to see the beautiful face of Sally Jackson, but the only thing in bed with her was the strap on dildo that Sally had used on her. Annabeth got out of bed, ignoring the aching in her ass, and started to wonder where Sally was. Then Annabeth heard the sound of water hitting the ground. She looked over and saw that the bathroom light was on. Annabeth then looked back down at the strap on, lying in the bed, still covered in dry cum, and got an idea.

She snatched up the strap on and attached it to herself before going over to the bathroom door. She opened it slowly and was met with humid air. She silently closed the door and went over to the shower curtain. When Annabeth peaked through the curtain, she was pleased to see a naked and wet Sally Jackson, who was facing away from the curtain and seemed to be washing her breasts. Very quickly, Annabeth entered the shower and pushed a surprised Sally against the wall.

"Guess who," said Annabeth into Sally's ear.

Sally looked back, and when she saw who it was, and extremely slutty grin spread across her face.

"Well, look who's woken up."

"I was sad when I didn't wake with you next to me. So I came in here to teach you a lesson," said Annabeth as she used one hand to squeeze Sally's ass, while the other was groping her tits.

"Mmmmm, well in that case, please keep going."

Annabeth had Sally stick her ass out so she could line the strap on up with her pussy easier. In one hard thrust, Annabeth buried the strap on to the hilt, inside Sally's pussy. Annabeth, not wanting to wait any longer, started slamming into Sally as fast and as hard as she could. To add to the pleasure, Annabeth had begun groping Sally's amazing tits.

"Ah fuck Annabeth, you're going SO FAST! DESTROY MY PUSSY WITH YOUR HUGE COCK! RUIN IT LIKE PERCY DID! OH FUCK!"

Annabeth was shocked at first to hear that Sally and Percy had fucked, but she almost immediately got over it when she remembered that Percy had told her numerous times that he thought Sally was sexy, and the fact that Sally herself is a total and complete slut.

Annabeth fucking Sally in the shower reminded her of the last time she had sex with Athena, except that it was Athena who was doing the fucking, not the other way around, and not to mention Annabeth's wrists were shackled to the shower wall.

After about an hour, Sally finally came, which lasted for six minutes. Annabeth pulled the strap on out of Sally, but kept a hold on her because she seemed like she was about to collapse. Annabeth lowered Sally to the floor of the shower, removed the strap on, and sat right next to her. When she did, Sally leaned her head on Annabeth's shoulder and gently caressed one of her breasts.

"Well…that…. was fun," said Sally, out of breath. At this, Annabeth giggled.

They sat there, enjoying the hot water sprinkling on them, and Sally still had her head on Annabeth's shoulder and was still caressing her breast. After about seven minutes, Annabeth spoke.

"So, you fucked Percy, huh?"

Sally looked up into Annabeth's eyes.

"Oh, yeah I did; remember, I told you that Percy had stayed with me for the past weekend," said Sally with a smile on her face.

"Oh right," said Annabeth, "He's good, isn't he?"

"Oh my God, yes! I lost count of how many times he made me cum, or how many times he came in me," she said the last few words with a dreamy tone.

"I know right. You know, I wonder if he would be interested in a threesome." Sally's face lit up at these words.

"Oh I really hope he is," said Sally with eagerness, "Can you ask him next time you see him?"

"Hell yeah," said Annabeth, before she planted a kiss on Sally's lips, and then said, "Ready to get out." Sally nodded.

They turned the water off and got out of the shower. Sally grabbed two towels out of a small cabinet in the bathroom. They went back into the room and dried themselves off, and both of them could help but stare at the other.

When they were dry, Sally dragged Annabeth back to the bed and they cuddled up together under the blanket. Annabeth used Sally's breasts as a pillow, and after only a few minutes, they were both fast asleep, still clinging on to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

Hello, first of all, thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. Second, I will be up dating this story soon, but in the meantime, a comment from a fan gave me an idea. I will be starting a story about Annabeth's lesbian affairs, and not to mention her times with Percy. The first few chapters will be about Annabeth's time with her old school's French teacher, the one I mentioned in the last chapter, her step mother, and the rather kinky time she spent with her mother. The story will be called _**Annabeth's Adventures**_.

Sincerely, **Foiler101**


	10. Chapter 10: Hestia

_To those who know me through Wattsapp, I beg you not to read my stories._

 _ **Hestia**_

Percy woke up to the feeling of someone's head lying on his naked chest and their arms around his torso. He looked down to see beautiful blond hair that belonged to Annabeth, whose face looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. Just like Percy, she was naked as well, even though their bodies were covered by a large blanket. She had come to his cabin the previous day and jumped him while he was lying down in his bed. He's not sure how long they went at it, but quite truthfully, he didn't really care. When they were done, Annabeth told him what she and Piper had done in the woods only minutes before she came to him, and he was impressed by how much stamina she still had after her session with the daughter of Aphrodite. She also told that she knew that him and Piper had had their own session, but he wasn't worried this would make her angry, she found it to be a turn-on.

He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it read noon.

"Hey Annabeth," said Percy while he gently shook her, "come on, time to get up."

She groaned a little before her face looked up into Percy's with a pair of just-open eyes. A smile spread across her face.

"Hey babe," said Annabeth before she slowly climbed onto Percy entirely and kissed him lovingly. They kissed for a few minutes before Percy remember that they really need to get up, so he pushed her away, leaving her with a confused expression her face.

"We have to get ready Annie," said Percy.

"Why?" whined Annabeth.

Percy pointed to his clock and when Annabeth looked up at it and saw the time, her eyes widened.

"Oh shit," she gasped quickly climbing of Percy, getting out of bed and began putting on her clothes from last night, "I have to teach new campers archery at 12:15. Crap!"

She put on her bra and panties and then squeezed into her tight jeans before slipping on her shirt. When her shoes were on, she turned to look at Percy, who had not moved and inch and had been watching Annabeth dress. She went over to him and gave him a loving kiss that lasted ten seconds.

"I'll see you later," she said when she pulled away before she walked to the cabin door and looked back at Percy. "Love you babe." She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Annabeth!" said Percy. Annabeth looked back.

"What?" she asked.

"How many days have you worn those clothes?"

She looked down at her attire and saw that her clothes were quite dirty. The shirt that Sally had lent her, since she had ripped her previous one, was now covered in dirt, as were the jeans that Sally had also given her.

"Wow, I didn't even realize. I'll run over to my cabin and change quickly. Thanks." She walked out.

"Love you too, by the way!" shouted Percy.

Percy chuckled before he pulled the blanket off his body and climbed out of bed. He stretched before walking towards the door to the bathroom ( **I know in the books the cabins didn't have their own bathrooms, but I just added that detail to make things more simple** ). He entered and quickly turned the shower on. He waited for the water to turn hot before he stepped in and took a nice long shower; he didn't have to rush since he wasn't supposed to teach new campers until 1:30, so he took his time. When he was done, he got out and quickly used his powers to dry himself off. He went back into his cabin and put on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt before walking out of his cabin.

He spent his hour and a half of free time just walking around the camp, saying hello to his friends and walking on the beach. When it was time he went to the arena were a group of new campers were waiting, sitting on the floor. There were about fifteen of them, both boys and girls. He trained them in swordplay for an hour and a half, and during which he noticed that pretty much all the girls present would steal glances at him every now and then, but one _really_ caught his eye: a young girl, maybe 15 or 16 with black hair, tan skin and a pair of green eyes that matched his own, which gave him a pretty good idea who her godly parent was.

She had a beautiful face, as well as an athletic figure that resembled Annabeth's in a way, except that her breasts looked to be a low C cup, in comparison to Annabeth's DD cup. But her ass looked just as firm as Annabeth's in her yoga pants. Percy went over to her and instructed her on the moves she was doing, during which he discovered that her name is Lissette Peterson, she's 15, but turning 16 next month, and she doesn't know who her godly parent is. Funnily enough, barely two seconds after she said that, a glowing trident appeared above her head, making everyone in the room gasp. She was confused at first, but Percy explained everything to her, doing his absolute best to hide his excitement of the fact that this hot girl was now going to be sleeping in the same room as him.

When the training session ended, all the new campers went to their next lesson, but before she left, Lissette came up to Percy and whispered into his ear.

"See ya back at the cabin big brother." She made a point of making her voice sound very seductive. And she walked out, swaying her hips in an alluring fashion.

Percy spent about two more hours just walking around camp before he began to make his way back to his cabin. On his way there he ran into Annabeth again, who gave him a kiss and asked him if it would be ok if she slept in her own cabin that night.

"You don't need my permission to sleep in your own bed babe," said Percy with an amused smile. Annabeth smiled as well.

"Thanks baby," she said.

"Why do you want to sleep in your cabin tonight, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Percy. Annabeth blushed and quickly looked around as if making sure no one could what she was about to say. Then she stood on her toes and whispered into Percy's ear.

"Miranda."

Percy chuckled slightly and mumbled "Of course". Annabeth giggled before embracing him. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before Annabeth pulled away a little and said quietly, "Maybe one day I can invite Miranda to spend the night with us."

"I wouldn't mind that," said Percy smiling.

Annabeth giggled before she gave him another quick kiss and walked away, saying goodbye over her shoulder.

Percy walked back to his cabin and was met with a surprise when he opened the door: sitting in the middle of the room was a beautiful woman in a white rode that hugged her figure very well. She looked like she was at least 19 or twenty and she was sitting in front of a small flickering fire. Percy recognized her immediately.

"Lady Hestia," he said getting down on one knee and bowing his head.

"Percy, you don't need to bow to me, we are friends," said Hestia kindly. Percy rose to his feet, as did Hestia.

"So, Hestia, what are you doing here?" asked Percy.

"I just felt like visiting my favorite hero. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine, I'm glad you came, I haven't seen you in a while."

Percy gave her a body a good look and suddenly thought that maybe Hestia was here to do more than just say hello. Her white robe clung to her body in a way that was definitely on purpose: Her breasts, which Percy believed to be a low C cup, were well outlined in the cloth, as was her waist, and her legs were partly visible and Percy saw that they were in perfect shape. Hestia saw the way Percy was looking at her and smiled.

"Like what you see, Percy?"

Percy almost jumped her at that moment, but a fact suddenly came to his mind.

"I thought you were a virgin goddess, Lady Hestia," Percy said uncertainly. Hestia laughed.

"Oh sweetie, I lost my virginity centuries ago. You didn't really thing I could resist for eternity, did you?"

Percy only just then realized that the door was still open, so he shut it quickly.

"Okay, fair enough, but why me?" asked Percy.

"Oh Percy, I have had a thing for you for years now. I think a better question would be is why not sooner," said Hestia with a smile. Percy chuckled, now suddenly aware of his growing erection.

"Well, when you put it like that….." Percy then charged at Hestia, went around the fire, pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her with hunger. Hestia returned the kiss with equal hunger, and even jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, making Percy have to grab her ass to keep her up, but he had no complaints.

It wasn't long before Percy carried Hestia over to his bunk and set her down, with her dragging him along and on top of her. After a few minutes of kissing and groping, Hestia made to pull her robe apart, but Percy pulled away from the kiss, leaving her disappointed.

"Hestia, I've got a new sibling and she might walk in on us," said Percy breathlessly.

"Ah," said Hestia, "I can fix that."

She pulled Percy back into an intense kiss before she snapped her fingers and teleported them. Percy opened his eyes and looked around: they were on a large king-sized bed in an equally large room.

"Where are we," said Percy in between kisses.

"My room in my Palace," said Hestia, "now shut up and focus on me."

Percy didn't need to be told twice and went back to kissing her with full force. Hestia completed her earlier goal and untied her robe and pulled it apart, exposing her body: she didn't have a bra on her C cup breasts but she did have on panties. Hestia very quickly removed her robe completely from her body and threw it aside while Percy removed his shirt. Hestia flipped them over to where she was the one on top and began undoing Percy's belt at an anxious pace, but when she couldn't get the belt buckle undone, she groaned and snapped her fingers, making Percy's pants and boxers disappear.

"Impatient much?" said Percy with a smirk.

Hestia gave him a naughty smile before she began jerking Percy off, making him moan. When his dick was nice and hard, Hestia lowered her head down and engulfed Percy's dick, or at least as much as she could because it was very large, while her mouth wasn't.

"Oh fuck," moaned Percy. "Oh gods yes. Oh fuck yeah."

Percy then grabbed the back of Hestia's head and shoved her down, taking her by surprise and making her gag. For a good ten minutes, Percy continued to bob Hestia's head on his dick before he finally announced he was about to cum. Just before he let loose, he shoved Hestia's head all the way down and unloaded into the back of her throat. When Percy finally let go of Hestia's head, she pulled off Percy's dick and gasped for air.

"Too much for you?" said Percy with a smirk. Hestia smiled in a mischievous way.

"Are you kidding me?" she straddled Percy and lined his dick up with her pussy. "I'm just getting started."

Hestia dropped completely on Percy's dick and Percy responded by grabbing Hestia's hips, lifting her up slightly and slamming her back down, making her moan out in pleasure. He continued to lift her up and down, and to add to it, he started lifting his hips up as best as he could to meet her.

"Oh, Fuck yeah!" shouted Hestia, giving Percy a kiss every now and then, "Oh shit! Fuck yes! Oh YYYEEESSSS!"

Eventually, Percy got tired of the position they were in, so seeing a chance, he flipped to where they were in missionary position. Hestia was surprised for only a split second before she got back into it. Percy grabbed Hestia's amazing legs and spread them apart to get a better angle.

"Oh Chaos, yes Percy, yes! Fuck Me! Fuck me, oh my Chaos, YES!"

After about half an hour of hard pounding, Percy said breathlessly that he was about to cum. Hestia pulled him down into a kiss before pulling away and speaking.

"In me! Cum in me! Don't worry, I won't get pregnant!"

A few more long thrusts and Percy released his entire load deep in Hestia, making them both moan, as well as making Hestia cum along with him. It was a whole minute before they were both finally empty. Percy collapsed on Hestia, burying his face in between her breasts. Hestia wrapped her arms around Percy's head and hugged him to her. She wanted to wrap her legs around him too, but she was having trouble moving them. When Percy eventually got his strength back, he looked up at Hestia, who still had her hands around his head.

"Well, that was…. Awesome," said Percy softly.

Hestia giggled before nodding in agreement and leaning down to give him a quick kiss. Percy lifted himself off Hestia and pulled himself out of her still-tight pussy, making her moan at the loss. Percy looked at her with a smile and spoke.

"Needy much?"

"Well what can I say, I love your cock," said Hestia in an annoyed voice.

Percy laid down beside her and she cuddled into his side.

"So," said Percy plainly, "are you sure you're not gonna get pregnant?" Hestia laughed at this.

"I'm a Goddess Percy, I can control things like that."

"Fair enough."

Then Percy pulled the blanket over them and cuddled up closer to Hestia. The subject of pregnancy made Percy think about something though: the girls he had fucked over the last week. With Annabeth, either Percy wore a condom or she took a pill, so he wasn't worried about her getting pregnant. With Katie and Piper, he released in their asses, so that wasn't a problem either. Then he remembered his mother; he came inside her pussy so many times that he lost track. This made him worried and, for so reason, made him shift in his position. Hestia noticed this.

"Percy, baby, are you alright?" she said looking up at him.

"Uh, yeah….yeah I'm fine, just a chill."

Percy wrapped his arms tightly around Hestia and closed his eyes. He decided then that he would worry about the possibility that his mother might be pregnant with his child tomorrow. Right now, he needed to sleep.


End file.
